


Mammon's Secret Surprise

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: He had ignored her for so long - but why? What did he have to hide?Secret Santa Story for Acea, my favorite little one on our Discord.#simpnestsecretsanta2020
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mammon's Secret Surprise

Normally, Acea had no problems concentrating, especially with her favorite professors. But today was different. Already when the alarm clock had kicked her out at 6:30 a.m., she was exhausted and snappish, saying things to the brothers that they didn't deserve and as soon as she had said them, she felt sorry for them, but she hadn't apologized, just left the house to go to class early.

And now she sat here, her head propped up on one hand, holding the pen in the other to write notes - which she didn't do - looking out the window.  
She hadn't expected to see snow in Devildom, and yet the first snow had fallen last week, and the brothers - all except Mammon - wanted to enjoy it. Even Lucifer had asked if she would like to go for an evening walk to enjoy the snow.  
But the one with whom she most wanted to spend time ignored her. And not just since yesterday. 

It had started two weeks ago - but maybe even before that and she had only noticed it later. The white-haired man had distanced himself, hardly spent the evenings with her and didn't answer her messages like before. At first she thought it was just a phase, but after several days the brown-haired girl just felt bad. She hardly smiled and had hardly any energy to do anything. In class, she mostly just daydreamed instead of writing down notes, which is why she was already approached by various professors, but she used an excuse (monthly women's problem) and that she just wasn't doing so well.

But after she had also refused the invitation of the Avatar of Pride personally, it became more difficult. For this one did not let himself simply reject without a valid reason. Accordingly, Acea had told the black-haired man what was going on and that she felt bad about it, but she could hardly get herself together. He was her first, her only... She loved him... And he had broken off contact just like that. What was she supposed to do? One time she had stood in front of his door for hours and he just hadn't opened it...  
Lucifer was surprised - of course he had noticed that his brother acted differently, missed meals, was often on the road - but that he would ignore Acea like that, he hadn't expected. The black-haired man knew about Mammon's feelings and the two were inseparable - so it was only normal for him to be concerned. The demon assured Acea that he would talk to Mammon. And after the promised conversation, Acea was the one who was surprised. 

"What do you mean?"  
Sighing, the demon crossed his arms and looked into the brown-haired girl's tear-filled eyes. He didn't like to lie, but after talking with Mammon....

"He will continue to be unavailable. Only a few days. An assignment from Diavolo is occupying him. Don't be angry with him, he's trying not to be too distracted and so he's not answering."  
He didn't believe his own excuse himself, but to his astonishment Acea nodded, her gaze sad and fixed to the ground. That Lucifer, of all people, would support his idiot of a brother... He looked after the little exchange student as she left his office and sighed again. He should never count or he would end up shaking his head at how many times he sighed. 

It had been several days since that conversation and she was still thinking about it. She tried to listen to Lucifer and not disturb his brother, but it was especially hard today. The day just didn't go by, the classes were exhausting and the other brothers were... She couldn't describe it exactly, but she just didn't want to see the others. Her heart was heavy as well as her mood and the snow outside saddened her even more - She wanted to go out with Mammon... A snowball fight... Frolicking in the snow... Sighing, the brown-haired girl turned away from the window again and stared at her still empty notes and began to scribble a few drawings in the notebook until class was over.

Actually, the teacher still wanted to speak to her, but the brown-haired girl had disappeared from the classroom so quickly that he had no chance to call her to him. Moreover, Acea disobeyed Lucifer's order not to walk through the devildom without one of the brothers - but it was worth it to her. She had to see him again! 

She ran through the streets, her breath heavy, tears in her eyes, heart racing - this longing, it hurt. As she turned, she lost her balance and slipped in the snow - just barely managing to catch herself with her elbows and getting abrasions on them as well as her knees.  
Frustrated, she hit the snow-covered ground with her fists. Did everything have to be so shitty today?! She bit her lower lip and tried to hold back the tears. Crying was useless now! Accordingly, Acea stood up again, took a deep breath and walked on once more, ignoring the pain of the scrapes. If she were in the human world, the sun would be setting right now and tomorrow the family would be sitting together, opening presents and having a good time. She wished that so much with Mammon. So, so much!  
Finally she arrived at the House of Lamentation, but she didn't give herself a break, her legs carried her on to her favorite demon and when she arrived at his door, she knocked loudly on it.  
"Mammon! I know you're there!" Silence.

Once again she banged her fist against the wood, which made a dull sound. But still - silence.

"Mammon... Why... What did I do... Why are you ignoring me like this..."  
The moment had come when Acea just couldn't stop the tears anymore, her body gave way and she slowly slid to the floor by the door, her hand still on the wood, hoping that Mammon would open after all....

The demon, on the other hand, stood trembling and red-faced in front of the other side of the door. He had just been wrapping and decorating the last things when Acea knocked on the door. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't quite finished yet! Why did she have to be so, so - urgh!

The brown-haired girl's quiet sobbing shook Mammon and he couldn't ignore her any longer - it had been hard enough the last few weeks! 

Taking a deep breath, he went to the door and opened it slowly, his eyes fixed on Acea, who was kneeling on the floor, her face buried in her hands, tears visible as they trickled down her chin. Shit... And he was to blame.

"O-Oi... Human... Y-you're going to make the whole floor dirty with your tears!" The white-haired one trembled and his heart ached, especially after he noticed that Acea was bleeding. Shit. 

Surprised, the brown-haired one looked up as she was addressed, eyes wide as she could look her darling in the eye again.  
"Mammon!" With a loud exclamation she jumped up and hugged the demon, who winced, but returned the hug after a few seconds. He couldn't enjoy it, though, because Acea had broken away from him a bit again and looked at him sourly.

"Why did you just ignore me like that? You could have told me you had to do something for Diavolo!!!"  
The white-haired man blinked in confusion. Diavolo? Why did she think - Oh... That's right, his conversation with Lucifer. Embarrassed, he looked to the side and scratched the back of his head before stepping aside so Acea could look into his room.

"Mammon? What is all this...?" The brown haired girl took a few steps inside and stared at the pile of gifts on Mammon's couch as well as the coffee table. Colorfully wrapped, decorated, with name cards - and the names looked familiar to her. Confused, she turned back to the Avatar of Greed, but he dared not look her in the eye.  
"Mammon...? What kind of task was that?" 

"That... was not a task of Diavolo." Mumbling, Mammon continued to look to the side, his hands now buried in his pants pockets.

"What was it then? Mammon? Why are the names of my guardians written there?"  
Slowly she came closer to him, head cocked to the side, eyes twinkling - The tears from before forgotten, the pain of the abrasions no longer noticeable.  
"Mammooooon~?"

“O-oi! Quit it! Alright Alright, I’ll tell ya, just don’t look at me like that!!”He crossed his arms and looked at the pile of gifts, pouting.  
"I... wanted to surprise you... I know you miss your family, so... I looked for the orphanage and got presents for everyone, so we could celebrate the festival together..." 

Perplexed, Acea stopped, blinked a few times, and looked at the demon with her mouth slightly open. He... had what? But... why hadn't he- Oh.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she realized exactly what Mammon was up to. He had ignored her on purpose to plan this surprise, not to give himself away, because he told her everything-she knew that. She had blamed him so much... But... He was probably no better off than she was. A blush was on her cheeks and she bridged the distance between herself and the demon to give him a soft, short kiss on the lips. 

“.. I missed you..." 

"Good for ya, but I didn't miss ya, okay! Don't think the last few weeks have been a hell for me, not seeing ya, not writing ya!" Snapping, the white-haired man looked away and sighed when he heard Acea chuckle. His gaze passed over her body again, the wounds on your knees and elbows.... 

“Come on, sit down, I’m gonna patch ya up.” 

He pointed to his bed and went to the bathroom to get bandages and disinfectant - something he always had there since she was around. One could never know...

Silence reigned as Mammon tended to the brown-haired girl's wounds, and it occurred to him that he didn't know why she had them in the first place. Had she been attacked, had someone targeted her and - 

"Can I stay here?"

His train of thought broke off and he stopped binding her knees to look at her. 

"I-I mean... Only... Only if I may.... " Embarrassed, Acea looked away and bit her lower lip while waiting for an answer.

“O-of course, the great Mammon can’t let ya alone after all, not when ya hurt like this! Wouldn’t hear the end of it from Lucifer!” 

It took her a moment to understand the answer before she grinned at the demon. Finally spending time with Mammon again! And how she had missed him!

“Oi! Stop grinning like a fool over there! Not something to be that happy about…”  
But secretly he was also delighted. The time alone had been a torture and he longed for her proximity. Tonight she belonged to him again, before he would go with her to the human world tomorrow evening....


End file.
